This invention relates to mowing apparatus, and more particularly it is concerned with a mowing apparatus having an improved connecting member for connecting a rotary casing for containing a cutter.
When a casing for containing a cutter is assembled or mounted to a drive shaft for connecting the casing to a power source, it has hitherto been usual practice to use a bolt or nut which is attached to the underside of the casing for connecting the casing to the drive shaft. When a nut is used, the nut is usually made large in size and tightened or loosened manually without using a tool. The underside of the casing is generally brought into contact with the ground and a rotating force is exerted thereon by the rotating casing during mowing operations, so that the nut tends to be further tightened and it may sometimes become impossible to manually loosen it when the need arises. This would make mowing operations troublesome. Thus, to facilitate assembling and disassembling of the casing, a bolt is favored in place of the nut as means for connecting the casing to the drive shaft. However, the use of a bolt is not without a problem. When a bolt is used, its head is brought into contact with the ground when mowing operations are performed, and a groove formed in the head of the bolt in which a driver or coin can be inserted to turn the bolt might be clogged with cut grass, sand or trash, thereby interfering with the use of a driver or coin to turn the bolt.